Scraping Metal
by Weasley430
Summary: Hermione could feel her car begin to fall on its side as they fell into the ditch. Another loud thud! was heard as the car flew into the snow bank. Snow exploded up as if it had just been hit by an atomic bomb.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi! I'm Jenny! I used to write this story and post it on my friend Dylan's (VampDylan23) account because I didn't own a computer but I got my own computer so I made account so we moved it!**

**BETAed By: VampDylan23 **

"_Mummy! Watch out!_"

Hermione turned her head back towards the steering wheel, only to see a flash of white light and hear a honking noise. Without thinking she tried to turn the steering wheel of her silver Bentley as far as it could go but it was too late. A loud, deafening crunch and the sound of metal scraping against each other made Hermione's hands tighten against the wheel. The cars slammed into each on the left hand side. She screamed and closed her eyes as the car began to spin out of control on the slippery ice. Hermione could feel her car begin to fall on its side as they fell into the ditch. Another loud _thud! _was heard as the car flew into the snow bank. Snow exploded up as if it had just been hit by an atomic bomb. Then, everything was silent.

Hermione let go of the steering wheel in a daze. Not having comprehended what just had happened she just sat there. All she could see was a white blanket of snow covering her cracked windshield. Hermione feared that if she touched it the windshield would break into a thousand pieces and her with no protection. Suddenly she heard a small-frightened cry.

"Mummy? What happened?"

"Rosie? Are you okay honey? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm scared!"

Hermione tried to turn to and face her 3-year-old daughter in the backseat of her car. As she did her chest began to burn and she couldn't breathe, fear gripped her as she turned back into the position that she had previously been in, she stared out into the white nothingness of snow.

"I need you to answer me, sweetie. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No." Rose whimpered.

"What about your brother?" Fear once again gripped Hermione as she strained to hear the frightened cry of her 11-month-old son. She heard nothing.

"He's just laying in his car seat." Rose whimpered again. "He looks scared."

"Hugo?" Hermione tried to crane her neck and look into the broken rearview mirror to glance at her silent son. The mirror was broken so it didn't help however. Suddenly to Hermione's relief, she heard the small-frightened wail of her baby.

"He's not bleeding or anything is he Rosie?" Hermione heard nothing for a few seconds as her daughter checked her little brother over.

"No."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief only to be confronted with more pain. She gasped for air but none would come.

"Mummy?!" Rose sounded near tears.

Hermione made herself relax. "I'm okay Rosie." Begin able to breathe now she looked around in the front seat, Hermione saw her purse, _I've got to get help _She thought as she reached for her purse. Her wand was in there. Perhaps if she could get it she could use her Patronus to get help. Suddenly pain sheered through her like a thousand daggers. Hermione stopped reaching for the purse and leaned back against her seat. She was able to breathe again. It seemed that as long as she was relaxed she could breathe normally. Suddenly Hermione heard something outside.

"Hello!? Is anyone alive in there?" It sounded like a frightened young woman

Hermione almost jumped at the voice. "Yes!"

"I have the police on the line. How many people are in your car?"

"Three." Hermione could hear the muffled voice of the woman; she guessed that she was talking on the phone to the police.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Well my daughter says nothing hurts on her, and according to her my infant son is also alright…"

"What about you?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She didn't want to frighten Rose. "Every time I move I can't breathe."

More muffled sounds. "An ambulance is on the way."

Hermione nodded, though the woman couldn't see her thanks to the snow.

"Mummy? What's happening?" Rose sounded like she was at the brink of crying now.

"It's okay Rosie. Some people are going to come and help get us out. Nothing to be afraid of. Don't cry."

Hermione heard Rose stifle a sob. "But I'm afraid!"

"It's going to all be okay sweetie."

"I want Daddy!"

Truth be told Hermione wanted him too. Ron was unfortunately on Auror business and wasn't expected to show up until late. Hermione choked back tears as she thought of Ron walking into the dark flat they were renting. Having no idea of what had just happened to his family. Suddenly Hermione saw flashing lights and heard sirens through the broken snow-covered windshield.

"Ma'am?"

Hermione's heart began to race again. It was the police, she was sure of it. "Yes?"

The front door opposite her opened to reveal an older looking Muggle; he was wearing a paramedic outfit, his graying beard was dotted with snowflakes as he peered in the car. "Everything is going to be all right. Can you move without being in pain?"

Hermione tried to shift to the right then the left. Grimacing she moaned "No."

"Where does it hurt Ma'am?"

"My chest. Sir if you please, my children?"

The man nodded and jumped back out of the car. He yelled something that Hermione didn't hear because Rose was once again beginning to cry.

"Mummy! That man is scary!"

"It's okay Rosie. He's here to help us. He's going to get us out."

The man returned with another paramedic. He was much younger than the other one, he opened Rose's door and stuck his head in. Rose gasped.

"It's okay sweetie." Hermione reassured her daughter. She became as ease as she heard the younger paramedic talk with Rose as he checked her over. Rose seemed to be calming down as he talked with a kind cooling voice. Hermione heard the other door open as another paramedic was examining Hugo. The older paramedic came back to Hermione.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked as he checked her over.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I thought I saw something in the rearview mirror so I looked back for a moment, next thing I knew my daughter screamed, and that other car was in our lane, I tried to get out of the way but—"

The other paramedic who was checking out Hugo interrupted her. "We need to get this one to the hospital. His vital signs are off."

Hermione was once again struck with fear. The older paramedic must have noticed the look on her face. "He'll be all right ma'am." He said gently as Hermione heard the paramedic lift Hugo out of his car seat and shut his door. She strained to hear the crunch of his footsteps as the paramedic took her son to the ambulance. Hermione could hear Rose ask the paramedic who was examining her ask where her little brother was going. Hermione didn't hear the paramedic's reply because her paramedic asked her a question.

"Ma'am? Who should we call to meet us at the hospital? Your husband maybe?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. She and Ron didn't have cell phones. They had a home phone but they usually used owls, the occasional Howler and their Patronus' to communicate outside of the flat. There would be no way to get a hold of Ron unless someone contacted him for her. No one in the family who could do that had a home phone except for one "My sister in-law, Ginny Potter." Hermione gave him the number before adding, "Her husband and my husband are both working right now. She can get a hold of them and meet us there."

The paramedic nodded. "May we have your names, please?"

"Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. My children are Rose and Hugo Weasley." Hermione heard the younger paramedic tell Rose that he loved her name. She heard her giggle. Hermione was glad that he was distracting her from the scary realism of what was actually going on.

The older paramedic said something to the younger paramedic. Hermione did not catch what was being said until the older paramedic turned back to face her. "Mrs. Weasley, we're going to take your daughter to the hospital, she seems all right mind you but we just want to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries. You'll be joining your children shortly, I just need to finish with what I'm doing here and we'll get you a stretcher. Hopefully by the time we get you to the hospital your sister in-law and husband will be at the hospital. Until then Jim will take good care of your daughter."

Hermione took in a painful breath. It seemed that every breath she took was getting more and more painful. "All right."

"But Mummy! I don't want to leave you here!" Rose whined.

"It's okay Rosie. You need to go. They want to make sure that your insides didn't get hurt. They're going to take you where they took Hugo. Auntie Ginny and Daddy will be there soon. I need you to be brave."

Rose was quiet for a minute before whispering. "Like Gryffindor?"

Hermione smiled, "Like Gryffindor." She ignored the confused face that the older paramedic gave her. She heard the paramedic named Jim lift Rose out of the car and shut the door; now it was just she and the older paramedic.

"How you holding up, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked.

Hermione didn't answer him; instead she shivered both from cold and shock.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He asked again.

Hermione didn't answer. Suddenly she began to cough; she could feel something hot and sticky erupt from her throat and out of her mouth. She couldn't stop. She couldn't breathe. She felt the older paramedic hold on to her. She could hear him call for backup. He sounded so far off and distant. Then, everything went black.

**A/N:**

**Well…there it is…the first chapter of my first fanfiction! That last bit about the coughing up blood and passing out I had to improvise on. I also didn't have any kids in my car during the accident I was in and really had to think about how a kid would handle it. I want to thank Dylan for letting me borrow her account and stuff and then e-mailing it to me so I could save it onto my new computer. **

**Stay Tuned in for the next chapter!! It will be in Ginny's POV (3rd person) and completely improvised on my part. **

**Also…. please review! I want to know what you think of it so far and what I should do next.**

**Peace, Love and Stuff **

**Jenny**

**Just curious if you read through all that please review and put a ";o" in it somewhere. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello Again! This chapter will be in Ginny's POV (3rd Person) **

Ginny sat on the living room couch in her bathrobe and nightclothes, reading a _Qudditch_ magazine. The living room was comfortably warm with a raging fire in the fireplace, protecting Ginny from the cold icy wind outside. It was this time of night that she enjoyed the most. Her time. The kids were asleep and Harry wasn't home from work yet. It was the perfect time to just relax in front of the fire with no worries, no messes, no noise and no kids. It's not that she didn't love them; it was just that it sometimes got stressful with 3 young children and _James,_ her firstborn son. Luckily, Teddy was spending the Christmas holiday with them. James always seemed to be calmer whenever Teddy Lupin was around. It had been sheer madness in the Potter household when young Teddy left for Hogwarts earlier in the year. When Teddy had shown up yesterday James had been quite calmer.

Suddenly the phone rang in the kitchen. Ginny sighed as she put down the article she was reading about the Holyhead Harpies. Walking toward the kitchen she answered the phone hoping it wasn't one of those annoying phone salesmen.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Potter?" Ginny didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes?" _Oh No! It _is_ one of those annoying phone salesmen!! _

"Mrs. Potter, I am from the police department. It seems that this evening your sister in-law, Hermione Weasley, and her children Rose and Hugo Weasley were in a very serious car accident. Mrs. Weasley was hit by another car and skid out of control on the icy roads. Her car almost flipped over but ran into a ditch and collided with a snow bank. All three of them were transported to the nearest hospital."

Ginny felt all the color drain from her face. Her knuckles were as white the snow that gently hit the kitchen window as she gripped the phone tightly.

The Muggle on the other line continued. "When paramedics got to the scene they found Mrs. Weasley and her children still in the car. Paramedics began to check them over; they took Rose and Hugo to the hospital right away to check for internal injuries."

"What did they find?" Ginny was surprised how hoarse her voice sounded. She held her breath as she heard the Muggle shift through papers.

"Rose has no internal injuries. Hugo is still being examined."

"What about Hermione?"

"Mrs. Weasley passed out on the scene and is being rushed to the hospital as we speak." Ginny heard the Muggle rustle through some more papers. "I'm sorry I cannot give you further details. The doctors would appreciate if you were to get a hold of Mr. Weasley and have him go to the hospital."

Ginny nodded—though she knew that the Muggle could not see her on the other end of the line—"Thank you sir." She was given the hospital's name and directions before hanging up.

Ginny quickly walked to the guest bedroom and opened the door. She walked to the bed and gently shook the sleeping figure awake. "Teddy? Wake up."

"G-Ginny? What time is it? What's going on?" The 11-year-old boy looked up sleepily at Ginny. His blue hair was matted in different areas.

"I need your help. Hermione and her kids just got into a car accident."

Teddy jumped up from his bed. "_What_?!"

Ginny began to walk towards the door, Teddy at her heels. "I want to let the family know, probably get someone to come over and watch you kids. Then I need to get a hold of Harry and Ron. After that I'm going to the hospital where they are."

"Why aren't they at St. Mungo's?" Teddy asked

Ginny grabbed her wand before answering, "Muggles found them. Took them to a Muggle hospital. Ted I need you to stay here with James, Albus, and Lily okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Sure."

Ginny nodded again, not really paying attention. She knew Teddy would be responsible until someone showed up. She conjured her Patronus and instructed it to go to her parent's house first, to tell them what happened and to ask them to tell the rest of the family for her. The silvery horse bobbed its head in understanding as it galloped off through the shut door and into the cold, dark, snowy night. Ginny quickly ran into her and Harry's room to get dressed. As she threw something on she thought about how to break the news to Ron. She would send a Patronus to find him and Harry of course but what would she say? After thinking about it she decided to just go out and say it, for Ron's sake. The sooner he knew the sooner he could get to the hospital.

Ginny came out of the bedroom. Teddy was sitting by the fire watching her with anticipation. Ginny threw on her coat before pointing her wand in the air again. The silvery horse burst from her want yet again. She told it to find Ron.

"Tell him that Hermione and the kids have been in an accident. They were found by Muggles and were sent to a Muggle hospital. Also that Rose is in good health but we're not sure yet with Hermione and Hugo. Tell him I'm already there." The silvery-like horse quickly galloped from the room into the darkness. Ginny quickly turned to face Teddy. "I'm off, thank you Teddy." She then disapparated to the front of the hospital.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the super-shortness of this chapter. The next chapter will be in Ron's POV and he's going to freak! **

**Please don't forget to review!! I love those reviews man! They're my red bull! They give me **_**Wings**_**!**

**Peace, Love and Stuff**

**Jenny **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**Hello again everyone! This chapter will be in Ron's POV…. huzzah for Ron!**

Ron ripped open the hospital doors and threw himself into the front desk. Wild-eyed and looking delirious, he gasped for breath. The receptionist looked him up and down with a confused look. He still was wearing his Wizard Wear, which obviously looked odd, his red hair whipped around his head in a random way, like he had just been running. His face was almost as pale as a ghost, making his freckles stand out like ornaments on a white Christmas tree.

"May I help you sir?"

"Where are my wife and son?!" Ron screamed riotously, he was shaking violently from shock as the receptionist stared at him.

"What are their names?"

"Hermione and Hugo Weasley."

Without looking up the receptionist pointed to a door that said _Emergency Room Lobby_, through the glass doors Ron could distinctly see a little 3 year old redhead sleeping in one of the mass arm chairs and a young woman sitting right beside her. Her red hair hid her face but Ron knew who it was as he rushed through the glass doors and ran toward her.

"Ginny!"

"Ron!" Ginny stood up as her brother ran into her arms. The siblings just stood there holding each other trying to put a lot of unspoken words into the embrace, after a few minutes they broke apart. Ron moved over to his daughter's sleeping form and kissed the top of her head lightly. She didn't even stir; he was so relieved that she was safe. However, he had two others to worry about.

"How are they? Do you know?" Ron asked without looking up, he was afraid of her answer.

Ginny shook her head, "The only thing they would tell me was that Hermione got here a few minutes ago and they put her in surgery right away, they won't tell me anything about Hugo."

"Why?!"

Ginny shrugged, "I think that's all they really know right now. They won't tell me anything else."

Ron cursed under this breath. He pushed his hair back from his face. He suddenly felt a supportive hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Harry looking worriedly at him.

"It'll all be okay, mate. Both of 'em."

Ron took a deep long breath, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to _kill_ someone, or at least punch the living daylights out of them. He took a shaky breath as he sat down in one of the large armchairs and put his face in his hands.

For an hour the Emergency Room Lobby seemed to fill up with members of the Weasley Family then thin out again. About four minutes after Ron showed up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up in frenzy. After much coaxing from Ginny and Harry, Mr. Weasley and a reluctant Mrs. Weasley collected Rose and went to collect the other kids and then, take them to the Burrow for the night. Almost as soon as they walked out of the hospital Bill walked in. Almost at the same time George walked in followed by Percy. Both tried to give Ron emotional support, trying to convince him that everything was going to be all right. Ron however didn't seem to be listening. He just sat in the armchair, either burying his face in his hands, or staring into space.

George gave his brother a playful punch on the arm "Hermione's tough! She'll be fine, and Hugo's a born Weasley! Nothing can hurt him!"

No reply from Ron.

"…. Ron?"

Still no reply. He just continued to stare into oblivion.

"I have ear cancer, Ron." George said pointing to the hole in his head where he had lost his ear all those years before, Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes, which he ignored, instead he stared at his brother hoping to see some type of reaction from him.

Ron put his face back in his hands without a word.

George looked at the others with a look of defeat on his face as he got up. Percy announced that he had to be leaving but he wanted word of Hermione and Hugo's condition as soon as they could let him know. Everyone but Ron acknowledged his departure.

"Is he _dead_?" Whispered George in an annoyed tone, "He hasn't said anything since I got here…I thought I'd at least get some type of reaction with that cancer bit!"

"Honestly George? It wasn't that funny." Bill whispered to him.

"He's just worried." Harry said looking at Ron. "It's been a hour with no news about either of them."

The four of them grew silent. All of them obviously thinking the same thing; _what was taking so long, were they both okay, and how much longer would they be?_

Almost as if on cue a doctor walked into the lobby. "Mr. Ronald Weasley?" He called out.

Ron jumped up like he had just been sitting on one of George's firecrackers. "Yes?" He quickly walked up to the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Hutton. I've been looking after your wife. I apologize for the long wait, it must have been difficult."

"Do you have news about my wife?" Ron was tired of waiting. He wanted to know.

Dr. Hutton nodded. "The reason we couldn't get out to talk to you right away was because your wife has 3 fractured ribs and a Collapsed Lung."

Ron's heart began to race. "A Collapsed Lung?"

Dr. Hutton continued. "A portion of Mrs. Weasley's lung wall was ruptured by one of the fractured ribs, causing air to leak into the pleural space. The lung collapsed due to this. It's called pneumothorax. It wasn't allowing her to breathe so we had to do immediate surgery to get rid of the excess air. During surgery we had to remove the excess air and fluids by a suction tube. "

Ron felt like he was in a dream, he had never heard of a collapsed lung before let alone pneumothorax, the procedure sounded painful. "Was she in pain?"

"Oh no, sir! Mrs. Weasley, though unconscious when she arrived, was put under anesthetics before we started surgery."

Those words made Ron feel a little bit better. "Where is she now? Can I see her?"

Dr. Hutton shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, your wife isn't quite yet finished with her surgery. We're just finishing up. We have to install a chest tube so we can reinflate the lung. She'll also have to be on oxygen for a while. Go back to the lobby and someone will come get you when she's secure."

Ron didn't want to go back to the lobby but he obeyed, relieved that he at least knew what was going on with Hermione. All that remained a mystery was little Hugo. As Ron re-entered the lobby and was almost literally attacked by Ginny and Harry, George and Bill had gone for a walk around the hospital not being able to stand the tension any longer.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped, "Hugo's doctor was just here! We told him you were talking with that other doctor about Hermione! You might be able to catch him!"

Ron ran back through the door, he heard Harry say something along the lines of _When you get back you better tell us what happened to Hermione_! Ron didn't quite hear him because he was tearing down the hall after the nearest doctor he saw.

The doctor turned around. "May I help you?"

Ron almost collided with him, "Were you looking for Hugo Weasley's father? In the lobby just now?"

The doctor blinked in astonishment. "Why yes actually I was. I'm Dr. Young, I assume your Mr. Ronald Weasley? Your sister and brother-in-law said you were talking to Dr. Hutton about your wife."

Ron nodded. "I just finished talking with him."

"I hope everything is well with Mrs. Weasley?"

Ron nodded once again. "I assume that you have information about my son?"

Dr. Young inhaled quickly before answering. "Your sister and brother-in-law offered to listen to what I have to say in your place but I felt that his father should be the one to talk with me."

"Well, I'm here now. Is he okay?"

Dr. Young inhaled again. Ron's gut told him that it might not be good news. His heartbeat quickened as Dr. Young began to speak.

"For the past hour we have been giving Hugo a series of tests. We think he might have some type of Brain Injury, however we don't have the type of equipment to handle such a young child. We would like to transfer young Hugo to a Children's Hospital across town right away."

Ron's heart was almost bursting from his chest. "Would he go alone?"

"Staff at the children's hospital would prefer if a parent or guardian were to accompany him so they can give consent." Dr. Young said. "I am aware that your wife was also injured in the car accident. We have at least two more tests we want to do on Hugo before we need your answer whether someone will be accompanying him or not. Until then please go back to the lobby." Dr. Young then walked off, leaving Ron standing alone in the white hallway.

**A/N:**

There you go! Chapter 3 signed sealed and delivered! I wanted Ron's chapter to have lots of emotion and tension in it. I was going to make him go all crazy-like and swear up the place but after a while I thought that he'd still be in a stake of shock. I also got really into the whole diagnosis with Hermione thing, I had to do some research but I found the right diagnosis and how doctors deal with it. I'm proud! Anyway next chapter will once again be in Ron's POV! Will he go with Hugo to the Children's Hospital? Or stay behind with Hermione?

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter (its in Ron POV again) I've had a super case of writers block. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Dylan who had been putting up with me randomly showing up to her house to type and submit this story when I wrote it.**

Ron found himself sitting in one of the massive armchairs again, Ginny and Harry sitting beside him. He just told them everything both Dr. Hutton and Dr. Young had told him. George and Bill arrived during the conversation and were standing in front of Ron.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said looking up at them. "I'm going with Hugo. I don't want to leave Hermione but she'd _murder_ me if I let him go by himself. He's only a baby after all."

George shook his head angrily. "None of this would be happening if we were in St. Mungos! They could have healed Hermione and Hugo within a few minutes. You and Hugo wouldn't have to be separated from Hermione. We don't even know if either of them are going to be okay!"

"We're _not_ in St. Mungos, though." Ginny reminded her brother. "We can't do anything about it."

Ron didn't say anything; he just sat there staring at the door that led to the emergency room. Deep in thought. _What will Hermione think if she wakes up and I'm not here…? That I abandoned her? Won't she wonder how the children are? What if there are after-surgery complications? _Tears flooded his eyes, as he thought of Hermione alone in a white hospital room, lying on a hospital bed with no one to comfort and reassure her. Trying not to cry he choked out "Will two of you stay with her? I don't want her to be alone."

Ron felt Ginny's hands wrapped about his and squeeze. Turning his face away from the glass door he looked up into her soft eyes. "Of course Ron. Harry and I'll stay with Hermione. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron reassuringly. "It'll be no problem Ron."

"I'll go with you if that's okay." Bill said kneeling beside Ron.

Ron turned his eyes back to the door and nodded. He was glad Bill wanted to come; it would help his sanity if someone were with him. Especially, if at this new hospital, they got bad news about little Hugo. Ron didn't think he could handle any bad news alone. Bill could also check up on Hermione for him if Ron was busy. He continued to stare at the door and sighed, wishing with all his might that it would open to reveal Dr. Hutton saying that Hermione was out of surgery and he could go see her briefly before they left with Hugo. All Ron wanted to do was hold her in his arms, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. It didn't matter to him if she was unconscious or not.

Suddenly the glass doors opened. Dr. Young stepped out.

"Mr. Weasley? We've done all we can do here. Have you made a decision?"

Ron nodded as he stood up. "My brother and I will be going."

Dr. Young nodded. "Excellent. We're just getting Hugo ready for the helicopter ride to the Children's Hospital."

Ron took a step toward Dr. Young. "Will we be able to ride with Hugo?" He had never heard of a helicopter before but it sounded dangerous, Ron didn't want Hugo riding one alone.

Dr. Young was silent for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, it'll just be a moment." With that Dr. Young turned and sped out of the lobby yet again.

Ron turned to Harry. "What in the name of Merlin's Beard is a _helicopter_?!"

"It's a kind of air transportation that has a propeller on the top, it can fly up and down and side to side. Muggles usually use them for emergencies."

"Oh." Harry's definition of a helicopter hadn't really told Ron what a helicopter was but it convinced Ron that he didn't want Hugo going up in one alone.

"Excuse me? Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned to see a young paramedic standing in the opposite doorway that led to the hospital entrance. He was a young man, probably in his mid 20s or 30s. Seemed to be just around Ron's age. "We'll only be able to take one of you with us to the Children's Hospital, the other one will have an hours drive."

"Ron can go with Hugo." Bill said right away. "I'll drive." Ron smiled knowing that Bill would simply Disapparate and meet them at the Children's Hospital and it would only take a few minutes for him to get there.

The paramedic nodded and gestured toward Ron. "We're ready for you then."

Ron nodded. He quickly turned to shake George and Harry's hands, thanking them for their support during the long hour. Ginny embraced her brother, trying to once again put a lot of unsaid support into her hug. As she did, she whispered into his ear.

"We'll stay with Hermione no matter what. I won't leave her side for even a moment. You have my word."

Deeply moved Ron gave Ginny one last squeeze. He let his little sister go, taking one last look at the glass door to the emergency room, turning the opposite direction he walked toward the paramedic and followed him out the doorway into the dark chilly night, his robes whipping behind him.

**A/N:**

**There it is! Chapter 4 all done! **

**Next chapter will be in Ginny's POV**

**Peace, Love and Stuff**

**Jenny**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Okay, so I don't know about you but I feel that chapter 4 was a bit weak. I got the point across that I wanted to get but because of writer's block I didn't do a very good job. It wasn't until I submitted the chapter that I thought of something more to write…it's mainly about Hugo's diagnosis but I have to do some research first so that'll be in an upcoming chapter! This chapter will be in Ginny's POV.

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to Dylan who puts up with me and gives me sugar and caffeinated coffee if I need a pick me up. **

Ginny looked out the window; faintly she could make out the outline of her older brother Bill in the swirling mounds of snow, he walked into the darkness for a way then suddenly his figure vanished. Ginny smiled knowing that Bill would be there to greet Ron when he and Hugo arrived at the Children's Hospital. Now the only thing that remained outside was the snow as it continued to fall. Ginny remained fixated on the little white swirls until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ginny?" She turned to look into the concerned face of Harry; he had two cups of warm liquid in his hands. Handing one to her, he moved closer to the window and peered out. "I got us some coffee in the Hospital Cafeteria." He told her without removing his eyes from the swirling snow. "I thought it might be nice to have something warm to drink while we wait."

Ginny nodded and took a sip, immediately spitting it back out. "_Blech_!! This is _disgusting_!" She could feel all the blood rush to her face as a nurse walked by and gave her a dirty look.

Harry looked back at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is the first time since I got here that I've seen some color in your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Ron and I got here you were as white as a ghost!"

Ginny looked up at her husband who was staring back at her, behind his warm smile his green eyes were still filled with concern.

"You don't have to worry about Hermione you know."

Ginny didn't answer him, she returned her gaze back toward the dark window.

Harry continued on. "Hermione's dealt with things much worse then a collapsed lung. Just think about all the things we did while we were in school."

Ginny nodded but refused to look at him. "I know."

'Then what's wrong?"

"I just—I just wonder what it would be like if it had been me and our kids in that car. You know…. the outcome?"

Ginny heard Harry sigh. "Thank God we don't have to find out." She could feel Harry's strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders guiding her away from the window. Gently he led her to one of the chairs closest to the big glass door. Ginny sat down staring into her coffee cup, though the liquid inside was revolting, the warm cup brought some comfort to Ginny as she held it. She felt Harry sit beside her in the other chair, and then heard him take a sip of his coffee, like her he spit it out.

"You weren't kidding. This coffee his _horrible_!"

Ginny smiled and looked back up at her husband. "What? Did you not believe me or something?"

Harry grinned. "Not at all. While it's true that any food coming from a Muggle hospital doesn't taste very good I wasn't prepared for it to taste _this _badly!"

Ginny's smiled disappeared as she heard the glass doors open. Quickly standing up she almost flung herself toward Dr. Hutton.

Dr. Hutton jumped back in fright. "Excuse me miss? I'm looking for Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron had to go with his son to the Children's Hospital. I'm his sister."

Dr. Hutton eyed Ginny wearily for a second. "I'd prefer to talk to Mr. Weasley but I understand his duty as a father. I will talk to the other family members due to his absence." He nodded behind her. "Are they also related?"

Ginny turned around. Harry and George were standing behind her. Both of them looked equally worried. "Their my husband and other brother."

Dr. Hutton nodded and motioned for all 3 of them to follow him through the glass doors. They walked for a way then suddenly he stopped and turned toward them, obviously about to speak. Ginny held her breath.

"Mrs. Weasley is out of surgery and everything seems to be fine."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Can we go see her?"

Dr. Hutton nodded. "She isn't out of anesthetics yet so she's unconscious, probably will be out of it for another hour." He told them as he led them though another door. They walked down the waxy white floor until they came up to a door that said Room 213. Dr. Hutton stopped in front of it. "Before you go in let me remind you that she is on oxygen. When she does wake up she won't be able to talk due to the breathing tubes. When she wakes up we'll put a pad of paper and a pen by her bedside so that when she isn't groggy anymore she'll be able to ask questions and such-forth. We also don't want her to be too overwhelmed so we only want you 3 with her at the moment—unless her husband returns, and we'll have to cut it down to 2 people at a time when she wakes up." He motioned toward the door. "Let us know if something doesn't seem right." He then walked off.

Ginny opened the door and walked in. Followed by Harry and George. The room was small. It had one small window that was covered by white drapes. A small TV hung in the top left corner and was shut off. A chair lay next to the small bed. Ginny walked over to it and sat down, looking at the figure lying in the bed. Hermione lay motionless. She would almost look peaceful, if not for the large clear tube that shot out of her mouth connecting her to the machine that was helping her breathe. Ginny noticed that there were also other things around her. Ginny asked Harry what they were and he explained to the best of his ability. A heart monitor showed Hermione's gentle heartbeat on its screen. A brain monitor showed what Ginny guessed was her brainwaves. The other one wasn't a machine at all; Harry told her that the sac like object would fill Hermione with fluids so she wouldn't get dehydrated and if the doctors needed to, medicine.

"Blimey Harry!" Breathed George as he looked at all the machines and vines of tubes with awe, "How can you tell what is what?"

Harry shrugged. "Whenever the Dursley's would leave the house, I'd watch a lot of TV, sometimes a Hospital show would be on."

George nodded—though Ginny doubted he understood. "I'll go send the word that she's out of surgery." He walked out of the room.

Ginny just stared at Hermione's lifeless form. All was silent but the _beeps_ of the Heart and Brain monitors and the Breathing Machine making a wheezing noise every time Hermione breathed. Ginny sat in the chair next to the bed. Harry sat on the arm of the chair. They both watched Hermione's chest rise and fall as if they were worried that it would stop any moment. Ginny felt Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny placed her hand on his thigh and leaned into Harry. For now, all they could do was wait.

A/N:

There we go! I hoped you liked it!

The next Chapter will be in Ron's POV

Reviews are awesome! So please review!

Peace, Love and Stuff

Jenny


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**This chapter is in Ron's POV**

**And I want to thank especially: iTorianne, x-x-xCAROLANNEx-x-x, Brilliantseeker, Marree- A.K.A Amara, Ashsmee, Blank Paige, ObsessedRHShipper, Your Valensi and tamera72 who had been reading and reviewing faithfully when it was still on Dylan's account. I let them know that the story was moving and stuff… for your patience this chapter is dedicated to you nine! **

**Also: To anyone who was reading these who I didn't contact I apologize for my rudeness! **

Ron stepped out of the helicopter on shaky legs on the rooftop of the children's hospital. His head felt light and airy as his ears tried to recover from the popping sensation they had experienced on the take-off and landing. The helicopter ride itself had been hell. The roaring of the propeller had been so loud that he couldn't hear himself think the whole fifteen minutes. Ron preferred a broom to the large loud contraption. Suddenly Ron felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the face of the paramedic, Jim. He screamed something that Ron could barely make out due to the thunderous helicopter.

"Go into the hospital and explain that you arrived with a infant patient!" Jim told him. "They'll need to ask you a few questions!" Ron nodded and headed toward the only door on the roof. He passed a couple doctors were running out of it toward the helicopter. He really didn't want to leave Hugo alone, but, he knew he had to let the doctors do their job. As he walked alone across the snow-covered rooftop he looked back only once to watch Jim and the doctors gently lift his son out of the helicopter and into a stretcher before he opened to door.

The ER at the Children's Hospital looked a lot like the one across town where Hermione still was, laying motionless on her hospital bed. Ron could see the outline of his red hair on the white linoleum floor as he walked down the aisle. The ER was filled with children, and Ron met eyes with a small girl in a wheelchair. She didn't have any hair and look extremely fragile, however she looked up at Ron and smiled so vibrantly that Ron couldn't help but smile back, remembering his little Rosie's smile.

"Excuse me sir?" said the nurse who was pushing the little girl. "Only doctors, nurses and patients are allowed back here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ron looked up from the smiling girl to look into the nurse's face. She was an older woman with kind, but firm eyes. Ron explained the situation to the nurse who told him how to get to the front desk. "They'll want to ask you some information for the Hospital's Records."

Ron thanked the nurse and tore down the hallway yet again. As he approached the door that the nurse told him to go to he could begin to make out a small window displaying the words '_Waiting Room_' on it. Ron pushed to door open to reveal a room that looked almost exactly like the waiting room at the other hospital except for the linoleum flooring and couches instead of individual chairs. He walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" The waiting receptionist asked.

Before Ron could open his mouth he felt someone tap his shoulder. "You don't have to register Ron, I did it for you when I got here." Ron turned to see Bill motioning toward one of the couches in the farthest corner. Ron followed his brother and sat down and watched Bill watch a nearby family walk by, obviously wanting to talk and not be heard by the Muggles he cleared his throat before he began in a hushed tone.

"So when I got here George's Patronus showed up…" He began. Ron felt his heart begin to race and his palms grow clammy. "She's out of surgery. It was a success and they're waiting for her to wake up. George said they'll let us know if there's a change."

All time seemed to stop as Ron stared at him. Trying hard not to cry he let out a shaky sigh of relief and lowered his head, staring at the reddish outline of his hair on the reflection left in the linoleum flooring. He felt Bill put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Then without warning he lost it.

"She's going to be fine Ron." Bill said when Ron let loose a shaky breath as the tears that he had been fighting for too long poured down his cheeks, dripped off his chin and landed with small _plops!_ onto the linoleum floor.

Ron didn't move for what seemed like forever, the only noise between the two brothers were his own muffled sobs and his shaky breathing. A few minutes passed before Ron, without lifting his head spoke.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Bill. I don't think I can handle it."

"Sure you can Ron, you've handled everything great so far." Bill smiled warmly as his brother looked up at him. Ron's wet, puffy blue eyes were filled with agony and worry as he took another shaky breath—his shakiest breath yet—and spoke.

"You know how Hugo likes to smile and watch whoever enters a room? How he likes to watch what they do or where they go? How he always has that gleam in his eyes when he's watching?"

Bill nodded as Ron looked over at the door that led to the Emergency Room. It was open as a doctor was talking to another couple. After watching them for a minute Ron turned his head back to face Bill.

"When I got into the helicopter with Hugo, he didn't even look at me. His eyes didn't have his usual shine to them either. They were glazed and when he did eventually look at me, he didn't actually look at me. He sort of looked through me. He's never looked that way before. He's never looked…so distant."

"The doctors will find out what's wrong." Bill said gently, but said nothing else for they had company. Both men stood up as a doctor walked towards them. This doctor was a young man in medium height. His soft brown eyes seemed almost like a child's who had never done anything wrong in all its life. He had a childlike face and could be mistaken for one if he hadn't had a five o'clock shadow.

"I'm Dr. Edmund Grey." He told them both and shook their hands. Ron and Bill introduced themselves.

"How's my son?" Ron asked. Dr. Grey looked over at Ron.

"Why don't you gentlemen step into my office?" He motioned toward the door that led to the ER. "We can talk comfortably there." Ron and Bill followed the doctor through the door down the hall then into another door. Dr. Grey's office was comfortable. The walls were painted a warm burgundy color, which was more welcoming then the hospitals white ones. Plaid drapes partially covered the window as the snowflakes danced merrily into the dark night. A small desk sat in the middle of the room with two comfortable chairs sitting in front of them. In one of the corners of the rooms sat two large equally comfortable couches. A small television and radio sat on the end table between them. However what caught Ron's eye in the room was that of a photo sitting on top of Dr. Grey's desk. A boy who looked just about Rose's age played in the sand while his parents knelt beside him watching him with bright smiles on their faces. The picture wouldn't have been so amazing if the little boy in the picture hadn't lifted up his hands and let out a giddy laugh as the boy's parents smiled. Ron looked like a knockout jinx had just hit him as Dr. Grey picked it up and admired it.

"That photo was taken when I was about three." Dr. Grey smiled as he watched him and his parents having fun in the sand. "Later that year they were killed in a horrible accident. My grandmother ended up raising me. My dad worked for the Ministry of Magic and my mum was a Healer."

Bill looked up at the doctor in amazement. "So then you're a wizard?"

Dr. Grey shook his head as he put the photo in one of his drawers in his desk. "I'm a Squib, actually." He then motioned for Ron and Bill to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. Ron and Bill obeyed as Dr. Grey sat down.

Ron looked up at the doctor. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Knowing that this doctor knew about magic-even though he was a Squib was strangely comforting to him. Ron didn't know why but he was relived.

Dr. Grey nodded. "It looks like a Traumatic Brain Injury."

Ron blinked. "What is that?"

Dr. Grey leaned back in his chair. "I'm assuming that in the car accident Hugo hit his head, probably on the back of his car seat. With Hugo being so young and his skull so brittle we are assuming that the brain tissue was damaged because his soft skull couldn't protect his brain. This results in Traumatic Brain Injury or TBI."

Ron was at a loss for words. Dr. Grey looked from Bill to Ron; obviously hoping one of them would ask a question. When neither of them did he continued on.

"In most TBI cases previously learned information is found again and used, for example how to walk or talk. However, with Hugo being so young he doesn't have much learning information to begin with and it may handicap him in the learning process. The effects of TBI on Hugo might not appear until later in his life. For example, if he does have a learning handicap he might have problems when it comes to academic thinking—such as spells and whatnot. He also might have a physical handicap but we can't determine the long-term damage right at this very moment. TBI could reveal itself at any time in any way."

Ron felt sick. He felt like he was in a dream. Detached from the rest of the world, he heard Bill ask. "What are you going to do about it?"

"There isn't a whole lot we can do right now but wait." Dr. Grey replied. "The damaged tissue will be bypassed in Hugo's brain by other parts and take over the damaged areas. For most kids, the only thing we can do is wait for that to happen and keep an eye on them to make sure no other problems occur. I always feel so badly that I can't do anything else for most of the kids. However, for young Hugo I might be able to do just a little more."

Ron's eyes got a twinge of hope inside the pupils, "How?"

Dr. Grey smiled. "My grandmother kept me in close to the Wizarding World. I've got friends in high places at St. Mungos. I contacted and told them the situation. As we speak they are forming a plan to either get Hugo transferred to St. Mungo's or having one of the Healers show up here to assist me. I'm not sure what they'll be able to do but it'll probably be more then we can do here."

Ron looked from the doctor to Bill. He could feel his heart race again. Could there be a chance that Hugo would come out of this experience unharmed? "How long will it take?"

"Unfortunately they have to get permission from the Ministry of Magic before they can take any action and I've been informed that the Ministry has closed for the night, my friends have assured me that as soon as the Ministry opens in the morning they have a audience scheduled with the Minister first thing."

Ron felt his stomach flip. His head reeled at the possibility that Hugo could be fine at that time tomorrow. If Dr. Grey could do this for Hugo…could he possibly…do the same for Hermione? "My wife was also hurt in the accident…is there any possibility that the same could apply to her?"

Dr. Grey's smile melted. "I'm afraid I can't do anything for your wife seeing as I'm a Pediatrician and tending to your son not your wife. I can only ask favors for my patients and my patients only. I'm sorry."

Ron, disappointed nodded his understanding. He watched as Dr. Grey stood from his chair and began to head for the door. Ron and Bill were about to follow before Dr. Grey held his hand up.

"Since the only thing we can do is wait right now, why don't you two get some rest? I don't mean to be insulting but both of you look rather terrible and like you need a rest. You can sleep here, the couches in the corners are pretty comfortable, and I sometimes sleep in here myself. I'll have a nurse bring you blankets and everything so you'll be at ease. I'll wake you up if I get any news or I have a update on Hugo." He shook Ron and Bill's hands again and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Ron found himself laying on one of the couches, fighting off sleep so he could think. Listening to Bill snore in the dark office he thought about what Dr. Grey had said. It had been a lot. Ron had been so stressed and absorbed in the day's events that he hadn't realized how tired he was until he laid down on the couch. Which of course was when he had begun to think. He was touched that the kind doctor was going out of his way to help. Ron only wished that he could do something for Hermione, too. Despite his constant worries about what could happen to Hermione he took comfort to know that she wasn't alone. She had George, Harry, and Ginny. He knew that Ginny and Harry would make sure that she was taken care of, and all of them would keep him informed if anything happened. As Ron closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he saw Hermione's smiling face holding a bouncy bright eyed Hugo and a giggling Rose.

**A/N:**

**Well I think this chapter went better then the last couple ones lengthwise. I don't know about you but I really like Dr. Edmund Grey! He's so kind! Don't ask me why I decided to make him a Squib it is a long story that I'd rather not get into. Long story short I needed someone to be able to get Hugo to St. Mungos…I really don't want him having permanent brain damage you know and I did as much research as I could to see the chances of a infant coming out of TBI without any problems…the results were disappointing and I decided I had to have someone at the hospital have connections to the Wizarding World and St. Mungos. I had trouble deciding who it was and it came down to the kind doctor or Jim the Paramedic. Dr. Grey seemed to be the one who could pull more over the Muggle Hospital Staff's eyes rather then Jim so I chose him. **

**Next chapter will be in Ginny's POV and will probably be shorter than this one.**

Please Review

**Peace, Love and Stuff**

**Jenny **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**This chapter is in Ginny's POV!**

**Thank you Ashsmee for the review in chapter 6!**

**If this chapter is full of spelling and punctuation errors, I'm sorry…my editor (Dylan) has the sniffles. **

Ginny opened her eyes and for a moment forgot where she was. Sitting up in the chair she had been sleeping in she looked around with confusion until her eyes laid on the silent form in the hospital bed.

Hermione lay motionless. They only thing that moved was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She could almost seem peacefully asleep if not for the large tube thrusting itself out of her mouth and throat. All was silent in the room but the small beeping sounds of the heart and brain monitors as Ginny watched the lifeless Hermione. She remained fixated on her sleeping form; she thought she saw Hermione's eyes flutter for a moment as Ginny heard the hospital door open.

Harry walked into the room. His snow-covered robe gently dropped little mounds of melting snow onto the floor as he gently shut the door. Turning to face Ginny he smiled as he took off his fogged up glasses and wiped them clean.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he put his glasses back on his face.

"A few minutes." Ginny watched curiously as Harry took off his robe and sat beside her on the arm of the chair. "Where did you go?"

"George and I have been trying to get a hold of Hermione's parents." Harry watched as Ginny blinked with utter confusion before adding "You had fallen asleep before we realized that they still didn't know."

How long had she been asleep? The way Harry talked he made it seem like she had been out for at least an hour. Ginny didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Well did you get a hold of them?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "We used the Muggle Pay Phone in the lobby at least twice before George and I decided to go to their house and see if they were home. It looks like they're not, but George decided to wait around for when they show up."

Harry and Ginny both grew silent. The only noise that could be heard was the beeping of the monitors and the occasional sound of footsteps beyond the door.

After what seemed like forever Harry cleared his throat. "Bill sent a Patronus while you were asleep…" Ginny's heart quickened as Harry proceeded to explain to her about what was happing at the Children's Hospital.

"It looks like he has a Traumatic Brain Injury. Bill couldn't give us full details but it looks like the doctor looking after Hugo is a Squib who has friends at St. Mungos who are meeting with the Minister tomorrow to see if he can be transferred secretly."

"Really?" Ginny blinked in surprise. "That's…. odd." She smiled as Harry nodded in agreement. Now that she thought about it, it probably wasn't that unusual, Squibs couldn't really live in the magical world so they _had_ to find work somewhere else, and just because they couldn't find work in their world didn't mean that they couldn't have friends who were Wizards.

"It would be a lot better if at least one of them got into St. Mungos. A lot easier on Ron…and us." Harry said as they both looked over at Hermione. A bruise was beginning to form on her face where the airbag had punched her, and she had a few cuts on her arms and face. Ginny wondered why Hermione hadn't woken up yet. She didn't know anything about Muggle Medicine but had a feeling it wasn't normal for a grown woman to stay sleeping after an hour of being off the anesthetics or whatever the doctor had called it. Looking towards the door she wondered wheatear or not she should go find Dr. Hutton to ask him if it was normal.

Ginny felt Harry suddenly grab her arm. "Ginny look!" Her heart filled with fear as Ginny turned back towards the hospital bed preparing herself for the worst. However what she saw sent her senses on the rail. A smile slowly itched on her face as she looked into the large, dazed and confused brown eyes of the occupant in the hospital bed. Hermione was awake!

**A/N:**

**Yay! Hermione's awake! I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm going to make it up to everyone next chapter! It will be in Hermione's POV! **

**Please Review. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews (Another thank-you Ashsmee for reviewing Chapter 6!) I've been getting a lot of Story Alerts for this story and they're appreciated but I also would like some more reviews, some advice on how I write or what if anyone has any ideas what I should write next! JUST REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love and Stuff,**

**Jenny**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is in Hermione's POV because…she's awake! Happy Birthday Ron! There's your present...your wife AWAKES!**

**A special thanks to Remusleo, Too Young To Be Serious, charmedfan224, x-x-xCAROLANNEx-x-x, campanula1979, Ashsmee, Blank Paige and Kristen for reviewing chapter 7!**

**Dylan still has the sniffles…please forgive any spelling or punctuation errors.**

Hermione blinked dazedly up at Harry and Ginny. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past hour but hadn't been awake enough to realize that they had been in the room. Despite being slightly groggy now, her mind was reeling. Where was she? What was happening? Why did she feel so sore? Hermione blinked again as she realized that something was in her throat and mouth! It had a hard like surface and had cool air flowing inside of it. Annoyed with the feeling Hermione tried to move her tongue from under it. Whatever it was, it had her tongue pinned to the bottom of her dry mouth.

"You gave us pretty good scare Hermione!" Harry said as he stood above her smiling. "We're glad you're okay."

_What is he talking about?_ Hermione thought as she looked from Harry to Ginny. Suddenly, the horrifying memory of the event that had occurred only two- more or less three hours ago thrust itself into her mind. Hermione felt dizzy as her thoughts went into overdrive. Her thoughts flew back to the last things she remembered. A flash of light, the sounds of the metal scraping against more metal, screeching tires and the sense of plummeting to absolute demise, then silence.

The scene still fresh in her mind Hermione thought about Rose and Hugo. Where were they? Were they with Ron? Hermione wasn't very worried about Rose, for she remembered clearly the three-year old talking fretfully but clearly and healthily. Hugo on the other hand…what had the paramedic said? Something had been wrong with the baby and he had been sent to the hospital. Was Hugo okay?

Hermione then found herself looking up into a stranger's eyes. He smiled at her, as he seemed to be checking equipment beside her and writing things on a clipboard. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny quietly slip out of the room.

"Good Evening! Don't be afraid. You were in a serious car accident and in the hospital. My name is Dr. Hutton. We have to leave your breathing tube in for the moment but you seem awake and stable enough so I'm going to give you this marker board and marker. Now…can you please write on the board your name?"

Hermione took the marker and board that Dr. Hutton had handed her. It was a good thing her bed was elevated or she wouldn't have been able to reach for the marker and board let alone begin writing on the board. Hermione was surprised how shaky her writing was. It wasn't bad; you could still see what she wrote as clear as day but it irritated her that her handwriting was shaky nonetheless.

The doctor looked at the board and nodded. "Very good Mrs. Weasley. Now I'm sure that you have thousands of questions…"

Hermione quickly erased her name and began to write on the board again. She did have a question, a question that had been on her mind since waking up only moments ago. One of the first things she had thought of; _Where are my children?_ She looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Hutton looked at his notes. "We'll get to that in a moment. Procedure states that I have to inform you what happened first. When you passed out in your car, Mrs. Weasley they had to rush you to the hospital. When you got here, I immediately decided to get you into surgery. You have three fractured ribs and a collapsed lung. We had to reinflate your lung, but we don't want you moving around too much—the movement could cause the lung to collapse again. Until we are sure that it won't cause you any serious problems we would like you to remain in this bed."

Hermione nodded, hoping he didn't have anything else to say on the matter. She knew that the doctor was doing his job of informing her, but what Hermione really cared about was knowing that Rose and Hugo were okay. She began to tap on the board pointing at the words; _Where are my children?_

Dr. Hutton smiled warmly, seeing the pleading want in her eyes. He began to flip through his papers on the clipboard he was holding. "Your sister-in-law will know more than I do. I heard that she has been very supportive of your husband and hasn't left your side since I let her, her husband and your brother-in-law in your room. I would ask her about your daughter." Finally, he stopped at one of the pages. "Now, because I was in surgery with you at the time I can only tell you what I see here on the hospital records. According to this Rose Weasley was released to Ginevra Potter's custody after paramedics could safely verify that your daughter didn't have any injuries. Your husband arrived shortly after."

Hermione felt a wave of relief swell over her. If Rose had been released that meant she was okay. She also knew that Rose would have been fine with Ginny as they waited for Ron. Hermione looked up at the doctor as he continued to read off the Hospital Records.

"Your son went through a series of tests and his doctor determined that he has a brain injury. However it couldn't be confirmed due to the lack of proper instruments needed at this hospital. It says here that Hugo Weasley was relocated to the Children's Hospital across town by helicopter. Accompanied by his father Ronald Weasley in the said helicopter."

Hermione looked up at the doctor with wide eyes. She could hear her heart begin to pound and hear the beeping increase on the heart monitor. She watched as the doctor went over to look at it. Tears were beginning to form in Hermione's eyes. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that Hugo had gotten hurt; she could have easily put up a Supersensory Charm. If she had this wouldn't have happened. Hugo wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hermione could feel one of the tears roll slowly down her cheek as she thought of her little Hugo. He was so tiny and frail, not yet a year old.

She and Ron had been planning his first birthday party for January. They had been planning to ask Ron's parents if they could have it at The Burrow like they had with Rose's first birthday. Ron had been planning to bring it up with his mother when they came for the Christmas Eve party that they always had. With Christmas only few days away, Hermione knew that the family gathering might not be as merry as previous years. Deep in thought Hermione didn't notice that Dr. Hutton was watching. Surprised at the seemly compassionate look on his face, she wiped the single tear from her face.

"The doctors at the Children's Hospital will take good care of him." Dr. Hutton said. "I told your sister-in-law to call your husband to tell him that you're awake. I'm sure that he'll have a update on how your son is doing."

She watched as he signed a piece of paper on the clipboard, and then attached it to the foot of her hospital bed. "I want to do some more tests now that you're awake, just to be certain that you don't have any more injuries. I'm going to go get them ready. If you need anything Mrs. Weasley just press that red button to your left." He then walked out the door.

Hermione leaned back against the pillows. She was in deep thought about the accident. Tears began to form in her eyes again and because no one was in the room with her she let them flow freely. She couldn't help but feel guilty for not putting up a Supersensory Charm on the car. How could she have been so stupid?!

If she had put up that Supersensory Charm she would have known that car was heading straight for them before it was too late. Hugo wouldn't have gotten hurt, and she and her family would be safe in their flat, waiting for Ron to come home from work. She and Ron would have put Rose and Hugo to bed, tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. Then they would have sat at the kitchen table while Ron would devour his dinner, as they would talk about how work went for each of them. Ron would have talked about some dark wizard he had tracked down, while Hermione would have talked about her day in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then they would have both retired to the bedroom where they would have talked in bed for a while longer where Hermione would have eventually fallen asleep in Ron's arms. The next morning she would have gotten up early to leave for the Ministry of Magic for her last day before the department would close for the Christmas holiday.

Hermione was thrust from her thoughts of what would-be as her hospital door opened and Ginny entered the room. Sitting in the chair beside Hermione's bed she smiled and asked: "How are you feeling?"

Hermione wrote on the marker board. _Okay. Just sore is all._

Ginny smiled as she read what Hermione wrote. "That's expected. You were in a head-on collision! According to Harry most Muggles die from head-on collisions. Harry is sending his Patronus to everyone to tell them your awake."

There was silence between them for a moment. Hermione erased the marker board and began to jot something on it once more. _Any news from Ron?_ She handed it to Ginny and watched her face for any signs that the answer was 'yes'.

Ginny looked up after reading and nodded. "They got to the Children's Hospital okay. Bill is with him."

Taking the marker board yet again Hermione wrote: _How's Hugo?_

"Ron says that the doctor told him that Hugo has a Traumatic Brain Injury. Normally they wouldn't be able to do much for him. Luckily for us it turns out that the doctor is a Squib, and he's talked to some friends he has in St. Mungos. Tomorrow they are going to try to get permission from the Minister to move him from the Children's Hospital to St. Mungos."

Hermione relaxed. When Ginny had said 'Traumatic Brain Injury' she had felt her stomach turn inside out. However, knowing that Hugo might be able to be sent to St. Mungos made her feel so much better. Writing on the board again she asked. _Where is Rosie?_

"Mum and Dad took her, my kids and Teddy to the Burrow for the night."

Hermione was at ease knowing that Rose was with her grandparents, cousins and Teddy. She hoped that Rose wasn't too disturbed by this evening's events. They would take good care of her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" A nurse was poking her head into the room. "We're going to take you for some tests." She came into the room and unhooked the bed so that it's wheels rolled freely. Hermione looked over at Ginny who smiled, reached out and quickly squeezed her hand as she rolled by.

"I'll go and find Harry and see if he has any more news. I'll be here when you get back." Hermione heard her call as the nurse wheeled her out of the room.

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it! Chapter 8 is done…I think this might be one of my longer ones…cool! Anyway I did some more research to find out what Hermione did for a job after Hogwarts. She previously had worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but later ended up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Next Chapter will be in Teddy's POV.**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Love and Stuff,**

**Jenny**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**And now…we break away from the hospital scene for a moment to find ourselves at the Burrow in young Teddy's POV**

**A special thanks to Too Young Too Be Serious, Ashsmee, jessirose85, tamera72 and Artisticmom2 for reviewing chapter 8!**

"_Mummy!_"

Teddy jerked awake for the seventh time that evening since arriving at the Burrow. Despite sleeping in the same room as James across the hall, he could hear the sobs and wails of a frightened three-year old having another nightmare, so loudly that it was as if the were in the same room.

Slowly groaning, he got up. The wooden floor was cold, sending shivers up his legs and up his spine. Tiptoeing across the creaky floor as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake James, he slowly opened the bedroom door that had once belonged to one of the Weasley brothers and stepped into the dark hallway. Heading for the partially shut door he looked around. Wondering why no one else was heading towards the room. No one was heading to the bedroom but him. Earlier both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come running every time Rose had cried out. Looking toward the staircase he could hear their worried voices. Shrugging it off he slowly opened the door to Rose and Albus' room.

The room was dim and dark. Teddy had to squint before he could make out the outline of the two beds that sat on the opposite ends of the room. Two small figures occupied the beds, one in a heap crying and whimpering, the other sitting up straight staring into the darkness as he heard Teddy slowly approach. As he got closer Teddy could begin to make out the figures face. His wide emerald eyes shown brightly with alarm and bewilderment as he looked from Teddy to Rose. His black hair stood out in an untamed muddle, he looked from Teddy to the whimpering figure trapped in her nightmares tossing and turning in the other bed.

"Is she okay?" Albus whispered to him as he came near.

"She'll be fine Al."

"She keeps crying and calling for Auntie Hermione. Grandma and Granddad have been coming in over and over. They keep telling her it's okay. She cries and then falls asleep again. I fall asleep too but it happens all over again."

Teddy smiled at the figure. Barely able to make out the concerned but tired look on Albus' face, knowing that Al had decided to bunk with Rose so she wouldn't have been lonely. He had been trying to be a good cousin and be there for Rose. Yet he wasn't going to get any sleep if he stayed in the room with her. Teddy knew that if Albus didn't get at least some sleep it wouldn't be a very good morning for anyone. Even though Albus was the quieter out of Harry's two boys he could get rambunctious if he was tired.

"Al, go into my room with James, I'll stay here with Rosie for the rest of tonight."

He watched as the outline of Albus slowly crawled out of bed without protest. Slowly and sleepily, he shuffled toward the door letting it creak open as he opened it and walked into the dark hallway shutting it partially.

Teddy kneeled beside the whimpering lump in the bed. Turning on the lamp beside the bed, he sat on the edge and gently shook her awake. The whimpering stopped and the blue tear-filled puffy eyes burst open in surprise.

"It's okay Rosie. You were having another nightmare."

Teddy felt his heart give a little pang as Rose sniffed and wiped her tears from her eyes innocently. Since Teddy had only his grandmother he considered his godfather's family his own. He thought of Rose as his cousin and he treated her like one. He never liked to see any of the young kids upset for any reason. Teddy gently began to stroke Rose's curly red hair.

Silence swept over them both for a few moments. Rose seemed afraid to speak. She would stare at him as if she was about to talk, then she would look away and her bottom lip would tremble, and then look at him again. He smiled at her trying to silently assure her that it was okay and that she could talk. She looked away again but this time whispered.

"Where's Mummy?" Rose was so quiet that Teddy had almost not heard the question.

"She's okay Rosie."

Rose suddenly sat up and shook her head rapidly. Her curls bounced with each shake. Looking at him again her beautiful blue eyes glared at Teddy furiously, which surprised him very much. Rose was usually a sweet little girl who never glared or got angry with anyone…no one but James.

"No. If she were okay I'd be home and so would Mummy. Both Mummy and Hugo would be home. Daddy would be home too I think!" She continued to glare at Teddy. "Grandma and Granddad keep saying everything is okay. Mummy is _not_ okay!"

"Why isn't she okay?" Asked Teddy.

Rose suddenly got quiet again fiddling with her covers. "In the car. She didn't talk right. She couldn't move. When she tried to look at Hugo and me, her face got all pale and twisted like something was hurting her. A couple of times she made a funny noise. Then she'd be okay again."

Teddy sighed. He should have seen that coming. Rose was extremely perceptive with a lot of things. He was sure that every time her grandparents had come in to the room they had said that everything was okay, that her mother and little brother were fine, exactly the same way he had said it. Even though she was only three, it wouldn't have been hard for her to realize that her grandparents were saying the same thing over and over and that what they had said didn't match up to what she had seen in the car.

"Your right." Teddy finally confessed. "Your mum wasn't alright then. But she's going to be fine. She and your brother are both in a Muggle hospital."

"I know that." Rose said. "Jim told me that they were going to take good care of Mummy and make her better again, Hugo too."

Teddy was suddenly very confused. "Jim? Who's _Jim_?" He had never heard of anyone named Jim. For a moment he thought it might one of Rose's stuffed animals but then he realized that she didn't have any with her. Then he thought maybe one of those imaginary friends that she had, this theory also was absurd for Rose would never give an imaginary friend such a sane name. She would give them names like _Smumble Corkie Poo_.

Rose looked at Teddy as if a gnome was dancing a merry jig on his head. "He's the man who took me to the hospital. He was really nice. After we got into his big white van, I was crying because we had left Mummy. She had told me to be brave like Gryffindor and I was trying really hard. The harder I tried the more I cried. I told Jim that Mummy hadn't been acting right and neither had Hugo, he told me that once they got to the hospital the doctors would be able to find out what was wrong and then Hugo and Mummy would be fine and he would personally make sure that they would be."

"Don't you trust Jim?"

"Of course I do!" Rose looked insulted. "It's the other doctors I don't trust. I'm worried that the doctors might accidentally hurt one of them trying to make them better."

"Then you have to believe that he knows what he's talking about." Teddy looked seriously into her eyes. "Your dad won't let them do anything that he thinks might hurt either of them. Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle George and Uncle Bill are with him too, they'll all make sure the doctors won't do anything." She studied his gaze for a moment then looked away toward the pattern of the comforter that was covering her.

"You sure? You sure my Daddy won't let them do anything?"

"I'm sure. Your dad loves you guys too let anything happen. Plus he's got backup. Auntie Ginny and your uncles will help him make any big decisions if he isn't sure what's a good idea."

He watched as Rose continued to stare at the comforter pattern. She had begun to run her little finger along the edge of one of the patches. He doubted she was thoroughly convinced but she looked more relaxed after hearing that her father, aunt and uncles were with Hermione and Hugo.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

Teddy smiled. "Sure." He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the dark hallway toward the staircase. As he arrived at the bottom of stairs he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A silvery stag stood before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Harry's voice drifted from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"_Doctor decided Hermione is safely stable. Getting breathing tube removed now and is no longer in intensive care._"

Teddy felt a wave of excitement rush over him as the stag vanished. Forgetting about getting Rose a drink, he spun himself directly around and run back up the stairs skipping a few of them as he ran up. If the doctor was taking this breathing tube out and removing Hermione out of intensive care that meant that she was going to be fine. He wasn't entirely sure what it all meant but something inside him told him that it was good. Almost laughing he remembered how worried Rose was about her mother. He hoped that maybe if he told her what he had just seen she would have some peace tonight. Skipping a few steps, he rushed to the bedroom and opened the door. He found Rosie fast asleep.

Teddy smiled to himself. Walking over to the bed, he stared at the little figure essentially passed out on the bed. She looked calmer then she had only a couple minutes before; her face was relaxed and childlike. In her sleep she made a small movement with her head; a single section curly hair fell across her face. Teddy silently brushed the hair away from Rose's face and smiled. She looked so peaceful.

Part of him wanted to wake her up, however the other part of him wanted to let her sleep. Teddy knew that Rose had a traumatic evening. Without a word he turned off the lamp and walked to the other bed on the other side of the room. Something told him that Rose wasn't going to have any more nightmares that evening. He could tell her in the morning. For now, he knew that both of them needed their sleep. Slipping into the cool sheet, Teddy was asleep before his head had touched the pillow.

**A/N: **

I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter 9! For some reason this was a really hard chapter to write. I honestly don't know why.

**Ok, now for Chapter 10 you guys get a choice. Since you have stuck with me all the way through Chapter 10 I decided that I am going to let you guys choose who Chapter 10's POV is in. You can choose Hermione or Ron. I'll keep a poll and whoever has the most votes wins! Let me know whom you want to hear from in a review…so please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well everyone…after tallying up the polls Ron has won…by a landslide. Go Ron!**

**A special thanks to Avanell, ObsessedRHShipper, Artisticmom2, .granger.123, Too Young Too Be Serious, vazy, Ashsmee, jessirose85, x-x-xCAROLANNEx-x-x and Dylan for reviewing chapter 9!**

Ron yawned as he slowly shuffled his feet out of the cafeteria in the children's hospital. His red hair was in a mess and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Grumbling, he slowly walked over to where Bill was sitting, reading some type of Muggle magazine. Ron sat down in a sluggish heap.

"Have a rough night Ron?" Bill asked without looking up from the glossy magazine.

"Don't get me started!" Ron groaned. "As soon as I fell asleep, Harry's Patronus woke me up twice to give me a update on Hermione, after that I couldn't fall back asleep on that ruddy couch! I just lay awake for hours. When I finally did fall back asleep some lady opened the door to the office and kicked us out saying she had to _clean_ the place!"

"She was just doing her job." Bill said as he flipped a page in the magazine.

Ron made another annoyed growling sound and leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms. "The food here is horrible too. Worst tasting stuff you'd ever imagine."

"I'll take your word for it." Bill said chuckling.

They sat in silence for a moment. Ron stared into oblivion; a scowl itched upon his face showing his obvious bad mood. Bill sat calmly beside him flipping though the magazine with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Weasley?" Both Ron and Bill turned toward the voice of Dr. Grey. Ron could feel his bad mood dissolve to be replaced by a sliver of hope and excitement. Did he have good news? Both Ron and Bill jumped up as Dr. Grey motioned for them to follow.

"How's Hugo?" Ron asked as the three men walked down the white hall. The doctor didn't answer for a moment as he stopped at a window. Ron came to an abrupt halt and stared at Dr. Grey. Wondering why a window was indoors he looked into it. His heart skipped a beat. In the room was little Hugo. He lay on a little white mat in a small clear box. Little wires with square looking ends lay tapped across his head and chest. Attached to them were monitors that made little beeping sounds. Ron stared at his son like he was in a trance. Hugo looked so tiny. Was he really that tiny? He had to be; he wasn't even a year old yet. Ron could feel himself go numb. He was so transfixed that he almost hadn't heard the doctor speak.

"Your son hasn't made much progress I'm afraid." Dr. Grey said sadly. "Like I told you last night I can't do much for him here. Like I promised my friends have met with the Minister for Magic. He said he couldn't allow us to transfer Hugo at the moment. He thinks it might be too risky with all of the Muggle doctors. They might ask questions and we don't want anyone to investigate where he'll eventually be transferred to."

Ron felt like he was going to be sick. All the blood drained from his face and arms. He felt like he was in a dream. Ron could feel the frustration and anger rush back into him. Why wouldn't the Minister approve the transfer? All this time he thought Kingsley was good enough guy! What did Kingsley have against little helpless Hugo? Why did they even need his permission for a transfer anyway? What did _that_ achieve?

"However," Ron's attention was returned to the doctor as he spoke. To his surprise Ron noticed that a smile had appeared across his face. "He is sending a healer to assist me with your son until he feels it will be safe to move him to St. Mungos. The healer might even be able to take care of Hugo here and won't have to go to St. Mungos."

Ron was once again felt his legs go numb. He felt dizzy and distant. Like he was in a dream. Ron's mind reeled at the possibility of Hugo being cured at the Children's Hospital by a St. Mungo's healer. He hoped it would be that easy. First place they would go as soon as Hugo was in the clear would be the other hospital to visit Hermione. Ron felt badly about having to leave her. He knew that Hermione would understand why he had to leave, but it still didn't make him feel any better. His heart began to beat faster as a picture of Hermione smiling up warmly at him filled his mind.

"When will they arrive?" Ron heard Bill ask the doctor.

"I'm not exactly sure. I suggest that Mr. Weasley goes home and collects some things that he might need. He might want to change his clothes."

Ron could feel his shoulders tense up. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't had time to change out of his robes. He had heard about the accident at work and had rushed to the hospital without thinking a second thought. It wasn't like he had taken the time to go change into the normal muggle wear. Ron at the moment realized how ridiculous he looked in his green robes. He stood out compared to all of the other adults in the hospital—including the doctors. Even Bill was wearing a t-shirt and pants. Ron began to wonder if it would be a good idea to go home for a minute and change into muggle clothes. He was about to agree as he looked back into the window where Hugo was. Looking at his son's small helpless form he changed his mind.

"No. I don't want to leave Hugo."

"I won't do anything with him until you get back I promise. Even if the healer gets here."

Ron shook his head firmly. "I'm staying. I just don't want to leave him alone is all. I think Hermione would agree with me if she were here."

Dr. Grey shrugged. "If you insist."

Bill cleared his throat drawing attention toward himself. "I think I might want to check on Fleur and Victorie this morning. I'll be right back." He then nodded to the doctor and walked down the white hall toward the big doors that Ron guessed was the main entrance of the hospital. Ron turned his attention back toward Hugo.

Ron heard the doctor say something about he having to check on another patient. Ron wasn't paying attention until he realized that the doctor was walking away. He felt oddly alone in the white hall as the doctor walked down the hall. He watched Hugo in the room for a few minutes. As he stood there, mesmerized by his son's helpless form he wondered what Hugo had been feeling during the accident. His thoughts swam to Hermione and Rose. More than anything he wanted was his family back home, safe and out of danger.

Ron could feel his anger rise again as he thought about the accident. He was beginning to come out of shock finally, which was allowing him to think more clearly. They hadn't heard anything about the man in the other car. Did he do it on purpose? In the back of his mind Ron knew that it was probably unlikely but Ron needed someone to blame. In his mind a image of a hideous disgusting looking man, laughing a horrible evil laugh as he drove into Hermione's Bentley made his skin crawl.

"Mr. Weasley?" Ron jumped at the voice of Dr. Grey. He was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't heard him return. However, Ron noticed that he was not alone. The woman beside him looked oddly familiar. She seemed to know him as well. Who was she? The realization smacked Ron like he had been hit with a stunning spell. He could feel the blood rush to his head as the doctor spoke to confirm what he knew.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like you to meet the St. Mungos healer. Lavender Brown."

**A/N:**

**Chapter 10 is done! I don't think I ended it very well and I'm sorry about that! I have a serious case of writers block. It's the really bad kind of writers block too. Not the kind where you don't know what to do next, I have the kind of writers block where you know what you want to happen in the beginning and end but not in the middle! Curse you writers block!**

**I had to get rid of Bill so Lavender could come in. It'll be more awkward for Ron that way! I want to give a special thanks to Blank Paige who gave me the idea.**

**Please do the nice thing and review! That will make me happy! **

**Chapter 11 will be in Ron's POV again and will be short.**

**Peace, Love and Stuff,**

**Jenny**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**This chapter will be in Ron's POV**

**A special thanks to Avanell, ObsessedRHShipper, Artisticmom2, vazy, Too Young To Be Serious, Dylan, vernalequinox135, .granger.123, Ashsmee and nels5189 for looking past my punctuation errors and reviewed. (Dylan was supposed to edit but I couldn't wait and submitted it anyway **_**thinking**_** I had hardly any errors…boy was I wrong!)**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

Ron had no idea why he was suddenly so embarrassed; it was only Lavender. He hadn't seen her in years. Her hair was shorter than it had been sixth year, but other than that she looked exactly the same. He couldn't help but remember at that moment, when they had broken up. Ron hadn't really cared at the time but now he was older and more mature he realized that he had only dated Lavender to get to Hermione. He knew that he had really hurt Lavender when they broke up. Now here she was, healing his son for him. Ron could only think of one word: Irony. Why didn't Ron just get punished for his own mistakes? Why did they have to bring poor little Hugo into the mess?

"It's been awhile, Ron."

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts. Lavender was smiling up at him like she'd seen an old friend. Ron felt his ears burn at the sound of her voice. Opening his mouth to speak he felt his throat dry up, resulting in a crackly unpleasant sound. Why was he so nervous?!

Dr. Grey looked from Ron to Lavender. His eyebrows arched curiously. "I take it you know each other?"

Lavender nodded and smiled "We dated during our sixth year."

Dr. Grey looked from Ron to Lavender in total astonishment. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "R-Really?" Ron noticed that the doctor's voice had changed from confident and self-assured to unsure and jealous, like a young teenage boy. The three adults stood in silence. Ron shifted uncomfortably from side to side. He saw Dr. Grey do the same. The air around them was suddenly dense and awkward as they stared at each other almost in a trancelike state.

"Dr. Grey?" Both men snapped out of their trance and looked at Lavender, who looked almost a little uncomfortable with the men staring at each other. "I'd like to get on with the examination, if you don't mind."

Dr. Grey turned extremely red in the face. "Of course." He motioned for Lavender to follow him. As he did his pocket began to beep. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out to Ron's astonishment a small black box. He assumed there were words on the box because Dr. Grey looked like he was reading something on the box.

"I have an emergency." He muttered, as he read whatever it said. Turning around, he quickly began to walk away. Over his shoulder he yelled "I'll be right back, wait for me."

Ron watched as Dr. Grey walked down the white hallway. _That was odd._ He thought. Ron hadn't known the doctor for very long but something was different about him. As soon as Dr. Grey had learned that Ron was Lavender's ex boyfriend he had become curt and quiet. What could have caused _that_?

"So…" Ron's thoughts were once again interrupted by Lavender. He turned back toward her. She was looking through the glass at Hugo. "How have you been?"

Ron shrugged, his words still unavailable to him. Lavender smiled as she turned to face him again. "I haven't seen you since the end of seventh year—well I didn't exactly see you did I? You were off with Harry and Hermione stopping Voldemort all year weren't you?"

He still didn't say anything so Lavender continued. "I wanted to talk to you after the battle…but you were with Hermione…that was when you got together wasn't it? That night I mean?"

Ron felt his ears burn hot and red as he smiled from the memory of he and Hermione's first kiss. It had felt so right; not at all like when he and Lavender had kissed. When they had kissed it had only been wet. Ron watched as Lavender looked back toward Hugo.

"How's he doing?" She nodded toward the helpless baby.

For the first time since she had arrived Ron found his words. "I'm not sure. Dr. Grey says he has Traumatic Brain Injury. He can't do anything about it but wait to see what happens. He thinks that you might be able to help."

Lavender nodded. "I would trust Edmund—I mean Dr. Grey—He might not be able to do magic but he's extremely smart in muggle medicine and is aware of it's limits. I've known him for years and he only asks for a favor if he feels it will benefit his patient. He's cunning to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he has a patient he knows he can't help, he'll ask St. Mungos to lend a hand."

"So you've done this before? On muggle families?"

Lavender nodded. "It's only happened twice in the last ten years. We're always careful. The Minister doesn't really like the idea, but we have been able to persuade him with the promise that we never tell the families what we're doing, if they are to ever find out I have to use a memory charm on them."

"Have you ever had to?"

"The first time. The child's mother refused to leave her baby. You're the first Wizarding family that we've had to do this with. Edmund was very excited, you could tell by how fast he was talking. I had just gotten home and was putting Avery to bed."

"Avery?"

"My daughter."

Ron looked at Hugo. His head was turned toward them. Ron put his hand on the glass as he watched his son's unresponsive face stare blankly toward them. His heart sank as the baby continued to blink.

"How old is your daughter, Lavender?" Ron asked without looking at her. His guilt about using her to get to Hermione was bubbling inside him. He knew that if he could continue talking with her he would eventually be able to pluck up the courage and apologize.

"She's about your son's age. I'm getting married to her father in the spring."

"I'm glad." Ron turned to face Lavender again. She looked confused by what he meant, so he continued. "I'm glad that you're happy. I didn't care during sixth year but now feel really bad about how I used you."

Lavender smiled. "It's all forgiven, Ron. No hard feelings."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected Lavender to start crying and go on a rampage saying that he had been a stupid boy who had crushed her emotionally, that it had taken her years to get over their breakup and even though she had a new life, she had never been the same.

"Besides." Lavender's smile broadened "If I had remained sour at you all these years I would have never met Edmun—I mean Dr. Gre—I mean my fiancé." Ron felt his eyebrows arch and he smiled, as Lavender's face grew red with embarrassment.

Ron was about to speak when he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. Both Ron and Lavender turned around to see Dr. Grey and Bill walking toward them.

"Sorry for the wait." The doctor stopped in front of them. "I found Mr. Weasley in the waiting room and assumed that he had come back so I told him to follow me." He motioned toward the door. "Shall we?"

Lavender smiled and nodded. Turning toward Ron once more she gave him a quick hug, which surprised Ron. It wasn't a romantic hug or an awkward hug. It was a type of hug that you would give an old friend. "It was nice to see you again, Ron. Thank you for the apology. I'll take good care of your son. He'll be ready to go home by this afternoon I promise." She then turned toward Dr. Grey and followed him though the door into Hugo's room. Ron stood beside the window and watched as Lavender pulled out her wand and Dr. Grey began to pull curtains around Hugo's bed so no one on the outside including Ron would be able to see what was going on inside the room.

Ron felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the window over at his older brother and smiled. Bill was wearing new clothes and had brought some muggle clothes for Ron. He took them and walked down the hall toward a sign that said bathrooms. Ron knew that he had to trust Lavender and Dr. Grey and all he could do was wait.

**A/N:**

**There you go! Chapter 11 is all done-like! I'm sorry to report but I only have one more chapter to write before Scraping Metal is done! It will be the longest chapter and in Hermione's POV**

**REVIEW!**

**A special thanks to Gen who made me this awesome-like trailer for my upcoming fanfiction Rose Weasley and the Secrets of the Forbidden Forest that she still has yet to submit. I saw it and it is really cool! Be sure to check it out when she posts it on YouTube and be sure to check for the fanfiction!**

**Peace, Love and Stuff,**

**Jenny**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Well everyone, I'm sorry to report that this is the final chapter of Scraping Metal. I'm going to miss writing it! This is the longest chapter and in Hermione's POV since we started the story with her I figured we might as well end it with her.**

**A special thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, vernalequinox135, Avanell, tamara72 and hptwlight95 for reading and reviewing Chapter 11!!**

Hermione looked out the window of her new room and watched the snowfall on the dark window and out into the dark abyss of the dim sky. She was the only one in the room. The night before she had been moved to the room she was currently in. It was much more cheery then her previous room. The walls were a lovely light blue color instead of the boring white color that covered the walls of the rest of the hospital. It gave the room a much more comfortable feeling as well. She felt so much more relaxed now that she didn't have all of those wires, Hermione had a single IV in her arm now and she was still hooked up to the heart monitor. Listening to the steady quiet beeping sounds, she closed her eyes for what she thought was only a moment.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione opened her eyes. Ginny stood over her with a concerned look on her face. Hermione wasn't entirely sure if she remembered Ginny even coming in. Turning her head toward the window she realized that the sun was high in the sky. She turned to face Ginny.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's ten-thirty so a few hours." Ginny replied as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "I came in right about the time you fell asleep."

Both women were silent for only a moment. Ginny leaned forward and asked again, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged "Brilliant under the circumstances. My chest is only sore if I sigh deeply but other than that I can breathe fine. Only a little sore. I suspect that it's the work of the pain medication that they gave me earlier."

"Do you feel well enough for a few visitors?"

"Visitors?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ginny nodded, standing up she slowly walked toward the door that led to the Hospital's hallways. Peering out, she called to someone. A few moments later Hermione could see a small, redheaded little girl hesitantly peering into the room at Hermione. Her blue eyes seemed to be wet but at the same time filled with wonder.

"Hi Mummy." Rose whispered as Ginny gently guided her into the room.

Hermione smiled, and felt her heart twinge as her daughter took hesitant steps toward her mother. "Hi honey."

"Are you okay?" Hermione could sense the fear in her daughter's voice, it wasn't the same fear that she had sensed the last time they had seen each other this was a different type of fear all together.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. She watched as Rose took a hesitant step forward.

"I was so afraid Mummy. I tried to be brave like Gryffindor. I really did."

"Rosie honey, I'm so proud of you. You were so brave."

Rose shook her head quickly, her red curls bobbing. "No! I wasn't brave!"

"You weren't?"

Rose looked down at her feet as if she didn't want to admit something; she muttered a little to her shoes.

"What was that Rosie?"

"I said that I wasn't brave. I _cried_ Mummy!" Rose sounded as if she was disgusted with herself. "I don't think Gryffindor ever cried!"

Hermione watched as her daughter stood in front of her, crying her eyes out. More than anything she wanted to burst from her bed and wrap her arms around her daughter.

"Rosie? Come here."

She watched as Rose hiccupped and walked toward her mother's bedside. Hermione smiled as she looked into her daughter's wet blue eyes. She took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm proud of you honey. You were brave."

"But—" Rose's chin began to quiver.

"You were brave in the car weren't you? You didn't cry then right?"

Rose nodded.

"You were brave then. That's when I needed you to be brave and you were. So you see? You were brave like Gryffindor. I'm so proud of you."

Rose gave her mother a teary-smile. Hermione squeezed her hand again.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are Hugo and Daddy? Granddad said that they weren't here anymore."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't have all of the details but she knew enough to tell Rose the truth and she wouldn't deny her that. "The Muggle doctors decided that Hugo needed to go see someone who could help him better. Daddy went with him."

Rose looked away from her mother toward the door. For a moment, Hermione feared that she was about to run toward it but Rose soon looked back up at Hermione. "When will they be back? When Hugo is all better?"

Hermione nodded.

"When will that be?"

Hermione looked away from Rose, visions of the accident running though her brain. She saw the broken windshield in her mind. She remembered Rose's fearful cry. She remembered praying to hear something other than her son's silence. "I don't know."

"He'll be okay though won't he? The Muggle doctors will fix Hugo like they fixed you right?"

Hermione looked back toward her daughter. Rose seemed to be thirsty for information, much like Hermione herself had been earlier. She took a long, calm breath before speaking.

"Daddy sent Uncle Harry a Patronus to tell us that Hugo was going to be better soon. He has a really good Muggle doctor taking care of him."

Rose seemed assured by her mother's words and smiled. Hermione smiled back, wishing that she could be like Rose, so naïve. She would never tell her daughter this, but it was torture for Hermione to just lay in a hospital bed while her injured son was across town in another hospital, being looked at by strange doctors. A single tear fell from Hermione's cheek. The only comfort she could get from the situation was that Ron was with him.

A half-hour later, after getting permission from a nurse, Hermione found herself reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as Rose lay in the bed beside her. It had taken them awhile but Hermione had eventually convinced the nurse that she would be perfectly safe if Rose simply laid beside her, for the nurse was convinced that any contact by the three year old would result in Hermione going into a relapse. The nurse had finally given in and helped Rose into the into the small hospital bed. After she had made sure that Rose wouldn't be able to rip out Hermione's stitches and made Rose promise to sit up straight and not lean on her mother did she leave and Rose had pulled out the book that she had gotten from the Burrow.

Hermione smiled to herself. Rose was sitting up just like she had promised the nurse. She was trying to listen to Hermione read _Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump._ Hermione couldn't help but notice that Rose's head was beginning to nod slightly and her eyes were beginning to droop. It was obvious that Rose was getting tired.

She could feel Rose slowly lean against her as she drifted off to sleep. Pain stabbed Hermione's torso as her sleeping daughter, unknowingly leaned against the bruised body of her mother.

Hermione took a small, sharp breath as she closed the book. Her arms felt like lead as she put it on her lap. She could hardly handle the pain. It was so hard to believe that Rose's little head could put Hermione into so much agony. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry out in pain, fearing that it would wake Rose or someone would hear, come in and take Rose away.

She didn't care if it was causing her pain, all Hermione wanted to do was hold her family in her arms, safe and sound. Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks into Rose's sweet smelling hair as she took short, sharp breaths. The pain was getting to her but Hermione continued to bite her lip and continued to look down at her sweet little girl. More than anything, Hermione wanted the rest of her family sitting by her bedside, safe and sound, if she could only have one of them with her for the moment she would have to hold on to that moment for as long as she could. She had to tolerate the pain, which was already at its breaking point.

"Hermione?"

She jumped at the sound of Harry's voice—she had been concentrating so hard on not making any noise that she hadn't heard her come in. She looked up at Harry with her teary eyes.

"You look like you're in pain." He whispered.

"I'm fine." She whispered, her voice shaking a little. She could tell Harry knew that wasn't the case and knew what was causing her pain.

Harry nodded towards Rose. "How long has she been asleep?"

"She just fell asleep only a few minutes ago. It hasn't been very long Harry. I'm fine really. Please don't take her."

"I've got to Hermione. She's got to go back to the Burrow anyway, visiting hours are over."

She watched in a mixture of relief and horror, as Harry slowly, ever so carefully, leaned forward and picked her up. Rose barely stirred. She could feel her chest relax and she could now breathe and was not in pain. However, Hermione felt terrible as she watched Harry hold her daughter.

"George got a hold of your parents." Harry whispered, "They were on vacation but they decided to come back as soon as they found out. George says that they will be here tonight."

Hermione nodded. Not taking her eyes off of her daughter. She looked so helpless in Harry's arms. Hermione felt another little pang in the pit of her stomach.

"It's my fault."

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "What's your fault?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel a tear trickle down her cheek and she took a shaky breath. "It's my fault we were in the accident."

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No Hermione. It wasn't your fault and you know it."

"I should have put up a Supersensory Charm. But we had been Christmas Shopping and I was so wiped out, thinking that we had to get home and a thousand other things and I didn't think about it. I normally do you know." She wiped away another tear. The longer she talked the more of them seemed to come. "It's ironic isn't it? The day we get into a car accident is the day I forget to put up the charm?" She took another shaky breath.

Harry once again shook his head fiercely. He sat down on the chair beside her bed, still holding Rose who continued to sleep on. "You know it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone—it wouldn't have mattered if you had the Supersensory Charm anyway, it would have only given you a few extra seconds."

Hermione was silent and continued to cry as he continued to tell her the same thing over and over. Harry's words did make sense but at the same time Hermione couldn't grasp what he was saying to logic.

She watched as Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "You did nothing wrong Hermione. You were brilliant." He then took Rose out of the room.

Hermione lay alone in the room. Her sobs beginning to lighten. She knew that Harry was right. Why did she still feel so guilty? Hermione knew the answer what the answer was even before she had finished her thoughts. _Hugo_. Until she saw him again and got to hold him in her arms with Ron by her side stroking her hair and Rose giggling beside her, she would continue to blame herself.

The rest of the morning was extremely dull. Doctors came in and out to check up on her. Hermione got to taste the wonders of hospital food all the time with Harry or Ginny by her side.

"Hermione?" a nurse poked her head in the room while Hermione and Ginny were having a detailed discussion about Christmas. "You have some visitors."

"But I thought that visiting hours are over?"

The nurse nodded. "They are but your doctor thinks that these visitors will do you some good. Mrs. Potter I'm going to have to ask you to step outside, only two visitors allowed at a time."

Ginny nodded to the nurse and walked out of the room, not before waving her Hermione and smiling. "I'll be back later."

Hermione nodded and watched her go. The door remained open for a few minutes, the nurse held it open, Hermione guessed that who ever it was Ginny was talking to them. She watched and almost yelled in joy as the nurse step-sided and a tall, redheaded man came into view. His hair was in a wild state like it hadn't been brushed and he looked tired. He smiled at her. So did the little redheaded not-yet one year old that he held in his arms. Emotion welled up inside Hermione. Tears once again filled her eyes but this time she let them flow, for they were happy tears.

"_Ron_! _Hugo_!"

**A/N:**

**Well…. it's been a real pleasure writing this here story and like I said I'm going to miss it deeply. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with all my hiatuses and my writer's block curse. I also want to thank Dylan who has put up with this story since December when I got the idea and started writing it. I owe you big time girl! **

**If you want to read more of my stuff feel free to check out ****Rose Weasley and the Forbidden Forest****, which features Rose of course. I'd really appreciate it if you were to stop by and give it a read and review! **

**Until next time!**

**Jenny**


End file.
